White Feathers
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: It's been 25 years since Sarah defeated Jareth and left the labyrinth. In this time she's gotten married to a man very familiar to her, and with him, bore a young, daughter, however due to a tragic accident causing Sarah to be bitter and reject the L
1. Chapter 1

_White Feathers_

**Summary**_: It has been twenty five years since Sarah defeated Jerath and left the labyrinth. In this time she's gotten married and became a mother, however depriving her child of the wonderful dreams of magic and fairy tails. It is the second chapter and now it continues with her child, unknowingly walking into the world her mother had stepped into, but what will become of her?_

**Author's note:**_Now I know I haven't completed my other stories, and the ones I have finished have some things to be desired. I have not quit them, mind you. I just simply am easily distracted and need some way to vent out my frustrations. _

_Being as I had once seen the Labyrinth as a young child, perhaps just over ten years ago and had forgot the title until a search for something completely different led me to find it again and convinced me to look up the film I remembered and it matched the shards of memory I had of it. So now I shall write this story based on my OC and my own fascination with the Goblin King. Please enjoy. _

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own Labyrinth_

_Thank you…._

**Chapter 1**

**Something More**

I sat high in a tree, in a forest surrounding my university. I was humming and drawing the surroundings.

"What do you think Salem?" I asked, looking down at my cat. He meowed in approval.

"Good." I smiled at my handy-work.

The sun filtered through the canopy of the treetops in beautiful shafts of light, creating little puddles of glowing greenery here and there.

"Come on Salem, time to get down." I opened my backpack to put my things in.

Salem looked around as he waited. His golden eyes settling on a white owl in the next tree looking at us. Just staring intently, watching our every move.

"Salem." I called. His attention diverted, he jumped into the open flapped bag.

Five minutes later we were both safely on the ground.

"Meow." Salem tugged on my brown hair, my blue green eyes searching the branches for what he'd seen.

"Beautiful," I breathed as I saw the white barn owl take flight. "I hoped I'd see it again." I smiled before I ran off and into the building, Salem at my heels.

"Got to hurry!" I repeated as I dressed and gathered my things.

Salem sat in the window sill that looked out into the forest.

The university was over a hundred years old, designed more like a castle than a place for education. The rooms were large and lavished with beautiful drapery and furniture to fit the purpose.

I rushed out the door, leaving my beloved friend to his contemplations of the strange events.

---

Salem remained in thought, undisturbed by anything that would startle anyone else. Such tranquil silence was broken by the megaphone ring. He did not react. His golden eyes focused on the same spot the owl had perched just ten minutes ago.

"Zefra?" a woman's voice called through the answering machine. "Listen I'm going to be home this weekend, I'll see you then." The machine bleeped and it was silent again

The cat continued to stare, nothing changed for hours.

---

"I'm here! I'm not late am I?" I announced as I walked into a kitchen of a crowded restaurant.

"No, no, just in time now hurry up and get the orders!" My boss yelled. He was wearing a very odd styled mustache waving at me while punching on his calculator with his pencil. "Barely." He mumbled.

I rushed back and forth, retrieving and exchanging orders of the customers, dealing with displeased and unfriendly people every second.

Hurry up I want that Steak!" a large man bellowed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Coming sir!" I yelled back, my temper rising with the oncoming flood.

As I gathered plates and cleaned messes that weren't mine. Behind me a boy the same age as me snickered as I passed.

"Hay, watch this." I heard him whisper to his friend who sat beside him.

As cautiously passed again, he stuck out his foot, making me trip and tossing all sorts of food arrangements onto the pig-like man who'd yelled for his steak.

"What do you think your doing?" He hit me with his newspaper and left. Leaving me alone in the clutter and bleeding. The broken dishes dug into my skin like knives.

"I'VE HAD IT!" I threw down the towel and stomped to the restroom to clean off.

"Stupid! Why doesn't anything go right?" I scrubbed away at my bleeding gash as I picked out shards of glass and tossed them into the garbage can.

"Hay, you okay?" Another waitress asked

"Fine." I mumbled.

"You've had it hard huh? After all you're confusing and frustrating incidences, and then your grandmother, and your family…I'm sorry, why I don't take you to the hospital for that, you'll get an infection."

I looked at the woman with gratitude, and secretly, envy. Her name was Emra, pretty, strawberry blond with light, sky-blue eyes. Beautiful complexion and figure, she had a personality to match. Kid and gentle. She had luck with guys that I would never have. I was average, and was too enveloped

"I'll be okay, you know Seth, and he doesn't let anyone off till closeting time." I sighed. "besides I need to go clean up the mess and count the damage I've done."

"No, no, your coming with me and besides Christy can do it. You and I both know she's been trying to get some unneeded attention around here."

We both looked in the mirror. "It's going to be okay Z. you know it will, soon your dad will be in better health and you'll get rich with your stories. You've got a great mind."

"Thanks." I sighed. _If only my imagination were allowed under my mother's roof, she'll never let me write my stories. Or if she will she won't like them. _

We convinced Seth to let us go on emerging relieve,

The doctor looked me over once we got to the ER and clicked his tongue in a disapproving tone, as if it to say. "Tut, tut, aren't you a naughty girl."

We rolled our eyes at each other. "Why'd I have to get stuck with him?" I whined. He was the coldest and cruelest doctors in the hospital. They both swore he worked in the medical failed to cause people pain, worse than they were suffering already.

"I know, but don't worry…" she watched as he inserted a needle into my arm. He drew more than needed and wiggled it too much, making me scream out in rage and pain. "BUNNY RABBITS BUNNY RABBITS JACK RABBIT JONSON!" I cursed.

"Jerk." Emra mumbled.

We waited three hours to be released. Both of us fuming and cursing anyone who came close.

'Thanks for taking me." I mumbled shyly.

"No problem, what are co-workers for?" She elbowed me before realizing where she'd just hit. "I'm sorry; you were hurt everywhere weren't you?"

I nodded, sleepy, and silent.

We pulled up to the large stone building. "Night." I said, smiling slightly. Emra returned it in full. "Night sweetheart. Take care of yourself and don't climb those trees you hear?"

I nodded though I wouldn't listen. I loved climbing those trees with Salem, they were my safe haven. This place was my home away from home.

Emra was a kindhearted woman, perhaps I would listen, just till I got better. "Weird, she's twice my age and looks just a year younger than me…." she mumbled.

I trudged up the stares to my apartment room. Salem still staring out the window where I'd left him.

"Salee." I whispered.

The cat looked in my direction before stretching and welcoming me home.

"Hay." I picked him up happily

I hugged and cuddled him. "I love you." I buried my face in his fur and cried.

He meowed in response, quiet, as if he said something comforting or intended it. He jumped from my arms, startling me with his sudden absence.

"Salem?" I looked for him, he'd disappeared so quickly.

He jumped onto the table where the phone sat, ruffling the notes and papers o stowed there. He pushed a button and a beep went off before my messages announced themselves

My mother was calling me, she'd be home. This would mean I'd be away from this forest, from this place, my fairytale world, and an hour away from it all.

I'd have to leave my secret life behind too, my secret life of play and imaginings to face the world that my mother created, a world that was set in stone and logical, a place where no magic existed.

The part that hurt most when I came home was that she'd tell me to write essays stories based in reality and fact. Stories of dreams or things even related to magic were forbidden. My father agreed. But she was the one who introduced it all to me as a young chilled. My favorite story was _The Labyrinth._ She said that when she was a teenage girl, she wished for the Goblin King to take away Toby, my uncle. She traveled the Labyrinth; found loyal friends defeated the King and rescued Toby. Though I didn't think this story so valiant. The King loved her, she denied him, rejected him, even though it was her own doing, he'd taught her valuable lessons that were vital to the human core.

She was so wrapped up in fairy tails and magic, that she believed it till I was young, Princes with white horses would come to rescue her. But the Prince couldn't save her from herself, and she began losing her faith in magic and a place where it existed. She told me that her stories weren't true, and not to believe, listen write or read tales that pertained to magic. The worst subject was of _The Labyrinth. _I didn't know why, it was a taboo to say anything related to Labyrinths in the household.

When I was younger, though I knew I was forbidden from reading the Labyrinth and such related material and wasn't permitted to have anything really related to fictional creatures or such things because it encouraged magical belief,

I had found myself sneaking down the basement where I'd seen her stow it away considering, and telling me it was trash. I did this in revolt against my mother.

There in the cold, dark room of the basement, as if it were an oubliette I took back all things related to magic and fairies. I took _The Labyrinth_; I took my grandmother's music box. I took costumes and play scripts and hid them in my apartment on my Universities' Estate, wanting to give them a second chance at life, another chance to be performed and viewed by eyes that had hope of another life where things could be better.

My mother never knew about my theft. Even when she came to visit I hid it like an illegal drug. She wouldn't find anything, none of my secrets, none of my stories, just logical, hardworking, Zefra Williams.


	2. Chapter 2

_White Feathers_

A**uthor's Note:** I hope this Chapter is interesting enough. ^_^ thanks for all the help Nyllewell. And here is Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sacrifice**

I drove the extensive drive to my mother's, away from the forest, hiding from my other life, and running stories and comfort. My mother was so complicated, so frustrating. I knew she worked hard, but the attention she paid didn't show that she cared. I would frustrate her and it would com right back to bite me.

Salem slept in my lap, away from the sun and absorbing the air conditioner's cold air._ Snooty kitty_. But I smiled down at him, he was my baby in a lot of ways, he comforted me, and I did the same for him. He was more that that though, he was my protector, my familiar. I'd taken up Wicca. It wasn't a bad religion like most people believed. If used properly, I used my powers to heal, to protect those I loved. I suppose you could call me a white witch. I could never bring myself to hurt someone and hurt for people who were hurting because of others. Though I'm not innocent, I've hurt people though never liked to; I've still done it without really noticing it.

Mom would never allow me to fallow Wicca, it had to do with magic, and fairy tails, and the other life I secretly led in my dreams. In my dreams, in my other life I wasn't a princess or even a queen, but a very special Guardian. I had sisters and brothers and some children of my own, some were adopted and some I'd given birth to. At first I thought they were dreams, up till I experienced what my other self was going through, feel the pain, hear the thoughts that were my own as well as someone else. In this place I wasn't just a guardian, but a wolf guardian in a pack of wolf crossbreds. I was hawk, eagle, dragon, fox, wolf, and if I my most powerful form, a pure whit Phoenix. My sister was a black Phoenix, I was of light and life, and she was of dark and death.

I had a past there too, Salem played a part in this, among my children he was my adopted son who became wolf/panther mix, he could take the form of a human with long dark hair and golden eyes, he laughed a lot and was happy.

Though my mate there was taken from me by war I still loved him. Ironically, I'd never thought I'd find someone, and believed it to this day. I waited for death so I could rejoin my other family. I could be happy, and maybe find him again, reincarnated or blended into a new person who was another part of him.

However this never meant I couldn't fantasies about the Goblin king. Mom thought it was a twisted dream she had, though I knew better. It was _real _otherwise the lessons she'd learned would not be known to her. She said she'd learned that things are not what they seemed when she looked at a painting in the local art gallery, she'd learned the treasure friends and family more dearly when her friend nearly died in the hospital, and finally she learned that there are no happy endings when her dreams were shattered on her first try to become a stage actress.

She's lost her determination, her will, and became enthralled in reality and denied others and herself dreams and aspirations, hoping to spare them of the pain and disappointment.

It was hard….protecting this world form harm that the inhabitance are unaware of. And example being the dread and fear of too much success or painful disperse in the event of a shattered hope. This could be explained by people hanging their hopes too high, but the difference was there was a shadowed creature looming around them, tying them in chains they could not see nor feel.

People tell me I'm too young to understand, but am I really too young?

I pulled up in the driveway, sighing in relief, mom wasn't home yet. She would ask me how my day was, normal for her being as I only see her every once every few weeks.

I walked in through the garage, tired and hot form the long exhausting drive home, I looked at the cloak, it was already three in the afternoon. I pulled a bottle of water form the fridge and unlocked the door to the kitchen, it was cleaned and quiet accept for the hum of the refrigerator.

Salem trotted upstairs, I followed, him, listening to the wind blowing in the trees and through the open windows.

When I opened my door I saw my simple room a few band posters here and there, a stack of CDs and a TV set sat on the dresser. It was quiet, almost too quiet but I was too tired to notice.

I leaned over to open my window, letting a gust of wind pick up my curtains causing them to flutter at every gentle breeze.

When I turned around Salem was lying on my pillow, waiting for me to join him in sleep.

The dreams were pleasant and calming. To the point where the fight began, a fight with the Shadow wolf clan, a dark, malevolent creature who wished nothing more than to kill and rule a world where they were the law and the law lived forever.

Salem woke me from my dream, he'd been concerned, he'd of course seen the same thing I had, he'd been by my side as I watched them coming for us. I could already feel the pain of jaws biting hard into my shoulder; I could hear the roaring growls of my pack mates. I blocked it out. I tried to concentrate on piece and quiet, it would soon pass. We would somehow win the battle.

I looked outside, my curiosity peaked, it had been late summer, and was raining, but now there was frost on the windows and snow flakes floated outside my window and covered the trees in light powder, freezing them in it's white blanket. I wondered what would happen to all the animals that had been unprepared for the oncoming storm.

I snapped awake, I'd forgotten something, I looked at the clock, I knew I forgot something but couldn't place my finger on it. I ran out into the snowy blizzard and started the jeep. It was being difficult but eventually I reared to life in a matter of moments. I slid down the road, only realizing at the street light that it was my notes I'd left in the lecture hall, two hours away from where I sat.

"Damn!" I murmured, slamming my fist onto the steering wheel. I looked around, searching for a shortcut. I took the abandoned road usually drove on during such conditions as this.

I'd only realized I had company when I felt squirming in my hood. Salem meowed at me, his claws massaged my shoulder as he purred and tried to make himself more comfortable.

I reached the snow-covered campus, it was strangely quiet, no birds, no sound at all accept my own breathing, the light purr of Salem beneath my coat and the crunching of snow beneath my feet.

I noticed nothing but the white owl sitting up in a high tree branch, staring at us. I felt almost mesmerized by its white feathers; it's majestic, mysterious wisdom. I felt as though I was lost, and Salem did nothing to pull me back.

"Hay!" I started at a girl behind me. She'd called me; her tone broke me from my trance. I recognized her. She was a large busted girl, with a belly match. She wore skimpy blouses and shirts revealing what no one wanted to see. I had anything against large people; in fact I found most of them to be very kind and warm hearted people. No different form anyone else

She had a strange look on her face. I wondered what she was thinking. It usually was babble about her spoiled life or how I'd gotten her grad, her boyfriend to somehow look at me; which usually was a case of accident by falling or looking like someone he'd known.

I shrugged past her, not caring what she wanted, her scent caught the wind and hit me, she'd worn too much perfume, my eyes watered and I sneezed. What was she wearing? It was too sickeningly sweet.

"Did you forget something?" She asked. Her voice filled with cunning.

I turned to her, eyeing her suspiciously. I said nothing in the bitter cold. My breath created a cloud before my face, warming me slightly.

She held up a stapled packet of handwritten notes. _My _notes! I took a step toward her, my hand reached out to take them. She pulled back, her smile forming into a grin.

"Give them back!" I ordered, my fists clenching.

"Kill your kitty first." She taunted, dangling the papers over river that ran throughout the campus.

"You know my answer." I told her, crossing my arms, and holding Salem to me, haring his muffled response from underneath my coat.

"Fine, I've already copied everything. I like your essay on dreams and aspirations." She took a step on the bridge and laughed as she dropped my notes and work into the raging waters below. I rushed to the edge, watching as my ideas and thoughts, floated closer and closer to nonexistence.

Though this was nothing compared to losing Salem. I would never have him killed. I wanted for my work to soak into the water, but it never did. In a blink of an eye a white owl, I believed the same owl I'd seen before, swoop down and take it within his beak.

The girl who'd told me to kill Salem or lose my homework had already walked inside the lecture hall.

I watched as the owl flew into the open window of room 35 c. the room we were to present our Essays and explain what we learned. I watched as he came back with nothing. Did it leave it there/ and if so, how did it know where to take it?

I didn't worry from then on, I went home and slept, nothing happened, nothing interesting, not till the day after I'd seen the owl again.

The weather had improved considerably, from cold and frigged and snow day weather to a pleasant sunny day. It was almost as if the cold had been brought on by something.

I strode to the park, leaving Salem at home to his catnap. I didn't feel like disturbing him. I looked at children play; I looked at the animals play. It was unusual how I noticed things. I decided to read more of Labyrinth, curious as to how things went on. I placed my blanket underneath a shady tree, near the babble of the happy children. Carefree and loving, not a care in the world, I'd hoped that their pleasant moods would soak into me.

I was soon distracted by screams of horror. Unnoticed by me and most of the park, a young girl had climbed up into a tree, the highest tree in the park and fallen. She was bleeding greatly, I wondered why her mother, the woman I'd seen her come with and call mommy.

I ran to the girl, she looked up at me with peaceful eyes. "Hi mommy, I won't hurt soon." I looked at her blond curdles and blue eyes that held unshed beads of tears, she was only about four or five but I could tell she was trying to be strong.

I did the only healing magic I knew. I took her in my arms and held her close to me, her mother hadn't noticed. I wondered if she'd even care. She hugged me. I wondered if she thought I was her mother.

I concentrated. I felt my power rushing through me, water and wind for my elements, I felt my blood rush like la raging stream trickling through my veins, and I felt light and weightless. I focused on the child in my arms, I tried feeling her pain. I needed to take it from her.

I could feel the stabbing splinters dug deep inside my arms, I felt my legs twist and I hard bones break, I could feel all her pain and knew at once that I had taken it from her when she moved from my grasp. I opened my eyes and she stared at my broken form in her place. My head was throbbing; I could hear my pulse in my ears. And my vision blurred. A few ribs were broken. My lambs were twisted and broken too. I watched my body produce a pool of blood underneath me, moistening the grass with my sacrifice.

The girl patted my bruised cheep, smiling as she let her tears before running to her mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! A girl saved me, she's hurting! Help her!" the girl pulled on her mothers dress. The woman seemed to want to snap at her, but looked up to see me and her expression changed.

I never saw the woman properly, all I knew was that the girl's name was Ana and that a man told them he would take care of me. After that it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_White Feathers_

A**uthor's Note:** Okay I admit. Posting the Novel may not have been the greatest idea, and I'm sure it is elsewhere online. I just thought I'd share it with the people here, plus a few friends of mine wanted to know more about it.

The story is already on people's favorites and alert lists, I'd feel bad if I took it off just because it may be in the wrong category and it is an actual work.

I'll leave it be for now. Adding bits here and there till I'm told not to. I'm sorry if it has caused anyone an inconvenience.

**Chapter 3**

**The voice in my Head**

My mind was spinning. I was dizzy and weak. The swirls and shapes I saw beneath my lids began to take shape. I saw Ana and her mother walking across the street in a hurry, I was worried for their safety; a car had taken a hairpin turn and was going right in their direction.

_NO! _I thought, as I could only watch Ana's mother throw her to the curb in an effort to save her daughter's life. I saw no more but heard the scratching of the tires in an effort to stop, and then, a crash as it hit the little girl's mother.

I was in darkness, afraid to move and it was cold. I felt pity for Ana, I wanted to help her, and insure her happiness, protect her from further harm.

"What ails you dear?" a voice asked me. It sounded close; it was gentle and soothing in some places and low growls in others. But still it ailed me. So I answered.

"The little girl Ana… Her mother died. And I don't think she has a father, I'm not strong enough to do anything to protect the innocent, not here. "My response didn't make sense, to me, and I'm sure it didn't make sense to the bodiless voice. Though, its response seemed to be patient and understanding.

"I believe you have the strength." It said calmly, the low growl coming about as it spoke.

I believed it to be a male; it was so soothing to me. I wondered if it was just a dream. If it was, the voice calmed me, even if I disagreed with it.

The voice became distant and strained, joined by another female voice.

_"Give me the child."_

_"Sarah, beware, I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel."_

_"Generous! What have you done that's generous?"_ I heard my mother's voice shout.

_"Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done."_ I heard the no longer soothing voice retort.

_"You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

I listened further to their conversation, I could see nothing, but I heard them as if from the point of weakling and dreaming. I could feel the blankets and world around me, but I dared not move, for fear of disturbing what I heard and knew to be holding me in the middle.

My mother ignored him. _"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City for my will is as strong as yours and my…."_

_"Stop! Wait!"_ I heard the voice stress. I realized now that this was the voice of Jareth, the Goblin King.

_"Look, Sarah."_ I heard his voice strain; it was at the brink of calm, or at the edge of fear. "Look what I'm offering you…your dreams" his voice was almost pleading, but I could feel the fear now.

_"And Kingdome as great..."_ My mother continued, ignoring him.

_"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want."_

_"Kingdome is great…"_ She hesitated. I wondered if she was considering his offer.

_"Damn! I can never remember that line."_ I listened to her mumble.

_"Jus fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_ His voice was pleading, he was afraid, but of more than being defeated, I could see this.

"My kingdom is great…" my mother continued.

I heard an intake of breath and I heard the fatal words that made me realize what this was. Her voice was confidant as she spoke to him again; I imagined her looking him in the eye with an angry, fierce look. I'd never seen before. As though she'd never forgive him, and then…

"You have no power over me."

It was over, my eyes finally lifted from a strain I hadn't realized I'd forced upon them. I tried to think of the voices and things I'd heard.

It was strange but when I heard him, I knew there was more than I knew coming for me.

I heard the distant babble of doctors and people in the hallway, I heard clattering and wheels pass my door. I regrettably opened my eyes. It was night, I could see shadows and silhouettes of things being cast from outside, I heard a quiet sobbing in the bed next to me. I didn't look; I thought better, she needed time to herself.

I felt a hand on my cheek, whipping away tears I hadn't realized I'd shed. The hand was gloved; leather cladode the mysterious hands that calmed me. I felt a brush of feathers on my neck from a sleeve of some kind I assumed.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. It wasn't fear, but fatigue. I closed it again, and shut my eyes, calming myself, trying to find the resolve I needed to as what I'd wanted to know.

"She will be alright." The voice whispered.

My eyes opened again, and shifted to my ft where the light and his voice had come from. He continued to brush my cheek, still whipping away the oncoming tears.

I felt something warm on my face and the touch was gone with the breeze I looked around to find a flurry of white feathers.

I grabbed some string and waved the feathers together into an elastic headband while I thought about the meaning of his words.

"_Fear me…." _this meant that he was a force to be reckoned with, he was to be feared.

"_Love me…" _He wanted her to love him.

"_Do as I say..." _he wanted her to listen to him.

"_And I will be your slave." _He would do anything she asked of him, and he would do it without complaint.

Realizing this as I weaved a gift for Ana made me feel an unusual, hatred, slight jealously for my mother, he loved her and she rejected him with his defeat. I wanted to apologize; I wanted to do all I could to cure the pain I was sure he felt. But there was nothing I could do, absolutely nothing.

Besides his heart was set on her, there wouldn't be a chance for me; it would be too odd, uncomfortable for him and me.


	4. Chapter 4

_White Feathers_

A**uthor's Note:** _hi ho. Another chapter o. alright here we are again in this insane world of drams and imaginings. ^_^ I hope you enjoy your stay!_

Chapter 4

Searching

It was the day after the accident, and Ana was speaking to some people about her family and who she could go to. She was crying, saying her mother would come back for her soon.

It was sad to see that Ana didn't understand.

"Please sweetheart. Tell us who you can stay with…your mother…she…she won't…she'll be here soon." The nurse held Ana's hand, tying my gift into her hair.

I looked the woman in aw, I waned to slap her! How could she lie to the little girl like that!

Ana seemed to think for a moment, putting her finger on her lip,

"Ummmmm. I think I can stay with my big brother." She looked at the nurse, waiting for approval.

'Good sweetie, how old is he? Where can we contact him?" she got closer to Ana, eagerly awaiting the information.

"I don't know. But I think Zefa knows how to call big brother." She pointed at me with her small finger, instantly all eyes were on me.

I wondered if she knew something I didn't, or even if she knew what she was saying.

"Well Mrs. Williams, do you know how to contact this girl's brother? If not we have a foster home ready for her." Another woman stated, a clipboard in her hands, I saw the photo of the family she spoke of, they weren't good. I lied.

"Yes I do actually, but he won't be in town for a week or so. I could take care of her for the time being, at least till I get a hold of him." I stared at the woman; she seemed to ex ray my insides before nodding.

"What is his name?" she asked, looking down at her notes.

_Oh shit! _Was I in for it now? What was I going to say? I coughed up the saliva I'd been holding.

"Jawit!" Ana announced, smiling happily, throwing her arms into the air.

_Jareth? _Her big brother…was the Goblin King?

If this was so, I _did _know how to contact him; I only hoped that he would listen.

Apparently I looked confused to everyone, because the all stared at me with uncertain glances.

"Member Zefa? He's da one who sent feaders to you." She held up her hair ornament I'd given her.

I blinked a few times. "Oh, yes, that's him alright." I smiled, I made sure to not allow them to know the truth, of my uncertainty.

_Great… all I would have to do now was wing it_

"As I said, he's currently out of town, I'll care for her." And to add I hugged Ana. She was a sweet girl and giggled at me, poking me playfully, saying it was a fairy biting my skin. I ignored her for the moment.

The women stared at me, nodded curtly and left without a word more. I wondered what their sachem would be.

I went home, carrying the girl in my arms, she slept peacefully as I unlocked the Victorian styled house that my mother and I, and now Ana shared. If my mother accepted her, if not, I would find another way.

Mom was inside washing the dishes, she didn't look at me but said hello as the door closed, I replied to her with the same and quietly tiptoed upstairs.

I placed the child among the soft and silky pillows and blankets, covering her with one that would keep her warm till I returned. Salem looked up from his nap on the pillow beside her, gave her a curious look with his golden eyes and purred his way to sleep again. I peeled away my clothing and put on pajamas, relaxing myself and getting ready to wine known. I went to the kitchen for some food, I was hungry and I was sure Ana was too.

However my hunt was soon interrupted. "What happened to you?" her angry tone piercing my interest in the delicious attractive looking cheese cake that sat on the top shelf of the refrigerator.

For a movement I thought she was referring to my timing, I looked at the clock on the wall. I hadn't taken much time upstairs. "What?" I looked at her with protest.

She jabbed me in the arm with her finger, poking each place where bandages poked from beneath my Tweedy shirt.

"I got hurt, big deal." I shrugged. She grabbed me, spinning me to face her, leaving the fridge to close.

"You will tell me what happened and you will tell me _now._" I could spell the coffee on her breath, her eyes burned into me, I averted my gaze.

I sighed, "Come on." I took her hand and led her to my room, there lay Ana, still sleeping. "I saved her from an accident, her mother died in it, and I said I would take care of her, till someone contacted her family, she says she has a brother, and I'm sure she has an aunt or uncle…she talks about them all the time." I liked at the last bit.

"Zefra, NO." I heard her whisper in disapproval.

"What? Why?" I demanded following her down the hall.

"Because I said so." She stated, taking the steps.

I stopped. "That's not a good reason to deny a four year old shelter." I said coldly.

"You will hand her to the authorities, you can't help her." She looked at me from the landing below.

I growled, mumbling nonsense words under my breath. I would have slammed the door if it wasn't for the two creatures sleeping on my bed.

I waited for her to leave with her friends; she'd told them about my supposed 'desire to be a mother.' They said I was too young, she agreed, but none of them understood. It wasn't that I wanted to be a mother, I did, but I knew it was too soon, I just needed to get her to her brother, It hurt the way my mother looked a her, as if she knew something I didn't, she'd looked at Ana with disgust, hatred, loathing almost.

After the care left I packed my things, I'd packed everything into my car, I climbed up to the attic where we kept all our old things, I gathered some outfits that would fit her and shoved those into the trunk as well.

By the time Ana woke up, rubbing her eyes and asking for food, I'd finished with packing, and I cooked supper, giving Salem some table scraps on a napkin.

We ate silently. Ana looked at me with curiosity as I cleaned everything in a hurry but said nothing, letting Salem purr sleepily in her lap.

"You ready to go?" I asked, holding up one of my old fake fur coats to her.

"Try it on." She jumped down from the chare and petted the white fibers.

"Its pretty," she said as she slipped her arms into the sleeves and happily hugged it when she noticed it fit.

"Yay!" She scrambled to pick up Salem and ran to my side when I opened the door; she helped me turn off the lights and waited for me.

I opened my passenger door, wafting for her to hop in and buckle up. She was young, but fit snugly in the seat beside me; I adjusted the seat so she wouldn't hit herself if anything happened.

"Is Salem going to sleep on the floor?" she asked, pointing down at him sitting there when I climbed into the deriver's seat and closed the door.

"Only if he wants to have space." I replied, Turing on the ignition and flipping the radio on. Classical music played. I turned on the headlights, gasping when the white owl caught the light in a tree branch across the street.

By now Ana was settling down, curling up into the passenger seat. The owl tilted his head; I looked into its eyes, one brown and one blue, mismatched, but still beautiful. It flew off as I reached the road.

It was strange how Ana fell asleep so easily, I drove down the solitary highway, I didn't see any patrol officers, or stray cars, I wondered.

I pulled over for a few minutes to check my directions, I flipped on the light and pulled out my map, I sighed, just a few more miles up the road to our destination.

I smiled at myself; I didn't think I'd make it out here without getting lost. I turned off the light and turned up the volume on the radio. As soon as I started the engine again, I had a bad feeling; as if I were being stalked or followed by an evil presence, I could see my wolves lingering outside, their movements seemed agitated.

I rolled down the window. As soon as I did however Scar told me not to, and to drive as quick as I could, the pack would follow.

I did as I was told, I saw them running around me in a defense formation, they were protecting me, something bad was coming, and I watched my brother's mate race before me, leading the others and me to a safe haven. Her fur was like Scar's nearly identical, but she had a more feminine frame, her attitude was different, and she was my big sister. I rolled down the window to call to her.

"Sula! Where we headed?" the wind blew violently, and I barely heard her reply before another gust of wind took the breath from me, and I had to stop, Salem was awake now and was hissing and spitting at something outside the rear window.

I could see it; the log cabin that we were going to, it would be protected.

I saw Cassandra standing there, waiting with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. My headlights casting a white beam on her trembling form.

I carried Ana in my arms, my own coat wrapped around her, I wasn't cold, the invisible bodies of Scar and Sula kept me warm till I reached the front door and back and forth as I unloaded my belongings into the guest bedrooms.

We had run away…


	5. Chapter 5

_White Feathers_

**_Author's Note _**_Hello again. Sorry that I've been sort of slacking off in most of my stories as I seem to do so often. I've gotten some good pointers from Jane Owen so thank you and I hope this was what you meant. _

_I'm not going to spoil it for you all so hares the next chapter. _

_Chapter 5_

_Battle of Shadows _

Jareth passed across his small throne room as he'd done for years now. Shadows were coming; they'd already taken over the outer perimeter of the Labyrinth, my son's most powerful protection against outsiders, and betrayal.

Little Goblins danced as they chased after chickens, oblivious to the danger coming. The Ruler of the shadows had fare more powerful than all the Fae within our world. He'd come form another realm, different even from that which the Humans dwelled. His name was never said, now one knew, no one saw him. We watched as the Labyrinth slowly turned to black, clouds already polluted turned to sky to night. Jareth was weakening, barely able to stand.

"What'll we do? Mother I don't know what to do to defeat this!" he turned toward me. I had nothing to say and so shook my head.

"Nor do I Jareth, there is no one to protect our world, and because of that, we will eventually fall, even if power is restored we will survive but for a little longer. Your sister is safe for now, so long as she is alive, they will not mount our throne, and their controlee is limited."

He looked away like a boy, pouting over what he did not get. "We someone who knows this enemy, we need an outside force." He mumbled.

I wanted to cry. "There _is no one_ Jareth! We are alone! There is no way to contact the other realms, and the Shadows probably destroyed their only enemies. Look at the creatures they've brought with them1 Ice bears, with skin that cuts through absolutely anything, Blood wolves! Half our kingdom has died! The Spell placed on your sister was meant to weaken her, you must be strong."

He cringed. He knew too well the near encounter with the blood drinking creatures of rotting flesh; he witnessed his sister's change and leave. He dismissed me, waving away my expression, leaving me to do as I have done since my daughter's safe journey to the world above.

I traveled up a cavern that resided not too far from the Castle that led to the other world, and took flight as a white owl…

**Author's Note:** _Sorry it was so short and took so long. I figured on ending it there on a lovely cliffy again. Plot mix ups were difficult and I need ideas if anyone could offer them. I've got to a certain point in the story, but I suppose I'll have to wait to see what you want later; however ideas are still very welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

_White Feathers_

_Chapter 6 _

_Gate of Stone, Answers Told_

The clock on the bed side table indicated it was noon, Ana beside me like a child wishing for comfort in the middle of the night. One more day, then just maybe she'd get home. The sun was bright while streaming through the window. The little girl, she was innocent, lovely in all her curls, I almost envied her. She would grow up to be a wonderful young woman, All the hearts of men would be chaiseing after her.

However it would be her life, and her choice, she'd be a professional at whatever she became. I on the other hand was scraping by with looks that I believed were average and skills that had more to be desired. With the way I was headed, I'd probably have a moderate simple life, I smiled, just the way I wanted…

I had asked Cassandre, my sister figure, to help me, however we had no idea how we could summon the Goblin king, I wondered how in the world to accomplish such a feat.

The day passed pleasently the forest was busy, Salem and Ana played while Cassie and I atempted to understand what brought her here to this world, and how to send her home safely, we both agreed one of us would have to accompany her, Ana said it should be me, but I wasn't certain I had the power to protect her.

Once night had taken and the moon had risen we turned out all the lights and lit canldles, each representing a different element, hopefull it would work, we called to the Goddess and prayed that the spell we had come up with was saficiant. While Cassandre spoke the spell I mumbled.

"Goblin King, Goblin King, please assist us and open the gates to the underground, I beg of you please,"

I'd expected nothing at all to happen, instead it was just the opposite, the canldes blew out and the window's slammed open, before us and beyond the white pane of the windows was a stone gate, opened and revealing a carroded landscape of dispare and of shadows.

I supposed this was the way, a white owl perched itself on a dead branch and fluffed it's feathers indignantly., it shifted from foot to foot, as if inpatient.

Ana seemed pleased and unditured. I said goodbye to my dear friend and ventured out into the unknown. Once I turned to look back, there was nothing there but dead forest. I felt uneasy.

'You have nothing to fear, Salem is with us." Ana said, presenting me with my beloved companion. I took him from her, holding him close, he was my comfort, and he encouraged me greatly as we walked on.

The owl floated above us on the wind, I had no idea what was in store for me, but I was deturmed to find, Jareth, and bring him back his sister, and perhaps, bring some understanding to him about my mother, and hopefully my mother to him.

Before I realized and as I contimplated my goal, assuing myself what I must acomplish, We plumited downward before falling into a dimly lit room. So dim, I wasn't sceartain it was even underground

Ana wavered, confused and frightened. "Where am I?" she asked.

"I don't know, I answered, she began crying, I held her, waiting for osomething to spring.

"You are in the obliet." a laughing voice chuckled.

"who's there?" I quistioned.

"Who are you talking to?" the voice responded. Laughing again.

"whoever _you_ are, I'd like to know your name." I asked stairing at the direction I was sure the voice came from.

"My name...is Hoggle, remember it, I won't mention it again." I a light stramed from above, a figure presented itself, short squat and ugly, I staired with curious eyes, holding the now unconcious Ana to my breast, uncertain of this creature's intent.

"Hoggle,? Will you help us." I asked, more of a demand than a question.

He huffed and stared back, his mouth opening and closing, as if deciding if he should or not, he turned, looking over his hsoulder.

"whats in it for me?" he snickered, kneeling down, waiting."

"what do you want?" I asked causionsly.

What about that pretty ring, or ooo how bout that neclice you've got there." I wondered why he didn't ask for money, but then they wouldn't have the same currency here perhaps, nore would the value of such items be of any interest to them. I agreed, it was costume jewelery, mainly to get to this place, i'd find my way home somehow, my mother did, and she didn't have the shortcuts I took.

"here!" I threw them to him, he caught the items eugerly, almost forgetting his bargen.

He pulled us out and explained what that place would have meant for me and for her.

"the Obliett is a place where thy put you, to be forgoten, Don't bother solving this labyrinth, go home, and get lost!" He shouted, walking away snickering.

"wait! You said you'd help us." I demanded. I was not going to give up so eisily, and I said so.

"I did help you, I got you out now i'm telling you go get out, the King won't be happy to know another human is running the Labyrinth.

I hesitated. "wait! Your Hoggle right?" I asked, only realizing again it was a stupid question.

"Wa? Of Cours i'm Hoggle! Wta ya thinks I is?" His hands went high in exasperasion as he stopmed around gesturing this and that.

"No! I mean, My mother told me about you! You Ludo, and Sr. Didymus! She told me how she ran the Labyrinth and-"

"Hold it hold it! _Hold It! _Your mother? Is her name Sara?" He looked at me critically.."

I only nodded, not knowing exatly how to respond to this predicament. Facing the fact that I was actually meeting _the Hoggle_ in person a being I only dreamed of seeing when I was little.

"what is your name?" He asked, his eyes turning to slits.

"Zefra, Zefra Williams." I replied.

"Oh no, no no! You have to go!' He mumbled. Dragging me away.

"wait! I have to solve this Labyrinth!" I protested

"NO you don't! There's a war between Fea and other creatures outside this Labyrinth, and King Jareth is in the middle of it, he doesn't need some snivvling girl to get the best of him again. Goodbye, say hellow to Sara for me, good day, Please, don't come back again." He shoved me into hedges and scuttled away.

A war between Fea? Jarath had to at least get his sister back. I Promised. I took after Hoggle.


End file.
